Not In Love
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: The last thing Teddy Lupin needed was to be attracted to Dominique Weasley – his sister-in-law. And now that it has happened, there's no going back.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all.**

**Written for House Cup Competition – **Prompts: Pairing – Teddy/Dominique. Dialogue – Shut up and kiss me. Bonus Prompt: Setting – Library

**Written for Book Quotes Boot Camp – **Prompt10: I coveted you. I had no right to want you-but I reached out and took you anyway. And now look what's become of you! Trying to seduce a vampire. – Eclipse.

**Written for Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – **Prompt10: Dangerous

**Written for Television Boot Camp – **Prompt12: "Well, it may be stupid, but it's also dumb." – Spongebob Squarepants

**Written for the Flower Challenge – **Prompt: Daffodil

**_Warning: Smut, unrequited love. _**

**Summary: The last thing Teddy Lupin needed was to be attracted to Dominique Weasley – his sister-in-law. And now that it has happened, there's no going back.**

* * *

**Not In Love**

It was wrong – having feelings for his wife's sister was just plain wrong – on _so_ many levels!

Firstly, that would be cheating on his wife and secondly, he would be cheating on his wife with her sister! The other woman would be Dominique Weasley, the little sister whom Victoire loved and trusted.

Teddy Lupin knew that it was wrong, and what he felt shouldn't be felt. But he couldn't help it (or maybe he could and it didn't matter to him) and that was even more horrendous! It wasn't like he didn't love his wife anymore, though. Yes, he loved her – and he knew that she would forever be the only one he would truly feel that way. But he was probably going through a rebellious phase of his life; he wanted to do something recklessly bad. And if being attracted to Dominique was it, then so be it.

He knew that the consequences of anyone getting to know his thoughts would be too horrible to even imagine. But that just gave him a rush. Instead of shutting them down into the deepest corner of his mind, he simply embraced them. And he thanked Merlin for his decision – he hadn't felt that alive in so many years.

Yes, what he and Victoire had was incredible. But somewhere along the time, something had been lost. The spark between them still there, but was dormant. Almost a decade of marriage, and look what it had done to them. At the age of twenty nine, they could as well be ninety two and there wouldn't be a tiny difference between the old and young couple.

It was only when young Dominique Weasley joined them for the summer, he realized what was missing. He missed the times when they (Teddy and Victoire) actually tried to please each other, did little things that proclaimed their love and want for the other one – somewhere along the time, that was what that had been lost. Dominique seemed to have reminded him – he could see it in her blue eyes, her laughter, and those ever so tantalizingly flirtatious looks! His heart fluttered every time she looked his way, his palms sweat every time they spoke, and mostly – his mind went on a wild ride every time he watched her. He couldn't help but focus on her beauty – her beautiful pink lips and of course her curvy hips. He wanted to press her body against the wall and feel her throughout as kissed her plush lips and marked her slender neck. His fantasies didn't stop until he had both of them naked on the floor, moaning each other's name in pleasure and finally succumbing to it.

Every night, every night while he slept next to his wife – he imagined the most impossible sexual adventures with her sister – and tonight was no different. He growled in irritation when tension started to build up again – he had spent the last half hour in the bathroom, relieving himself. Apparently, he was just a horny bastard. He turned toward Victoire, with a thought that he should wake her up – knowing that sex was all he needed. It had been weeks since they had done it, and daily relieving could only get him so far.

"Vic . . ." He whispered, guilt enveloping his heart. He was such a jerk! How could even hope to have sex with Victoire when all along he imagined was going a thousand ways with her sister? Instead, he got up from bed and put on his robe and walked out of the room.

He roamed around the house aimlessly when he decided to head to the library. Sleepless nights were the best time to get some work done, he thought. And they would keep him distracted from his _other_ problem too. He stopped in his footsteps when he realized that someone else was already in the library. He studied the back of her slender body in front of his, as she roamed her long fingers across the spines of the books. He began to feel hot and uncomfortable – the whole point was to get away from her, and now, here he was facing her.

"Oh!" He heard her gasp when she turned to face him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, realizing that he sounded quite husky.

His eyes widened when he took in her clothes or rather, lack of them. He swallowed quite audibly as he stared her satiny barely there teddy, and the most transparent equally satin robe. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for him to tear it open and devour her minx of a body. His thousands of imaginations of her naked body writhing in pleasure while he gripped her vibrant red hair under him were nothing compared to what he saw on her now. She wasn't even naked, and he was already hard and ready.

He suppressed a gasp as he continued to watch her. Her flimsy wear had the deepest neck; he couldn't help but focus on her round and perky breasts. His palms ached to hold them and massage them as he flicked her hard nipples. And her long and creamy legs, he could hardly imagine the sight of them wrapped around his waist while he cupped and squeezed her bottom.

Swallowing once more, he forced his gaze up at her face. She looked back, smirking. Teddy brushed the perspiration of his forehead. He realized the he _had _to get out of there.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dominique asked.

"Uh, no," he answered.

"Me either," she said and started to walk toward him. His eyes widened in surprise when she stopped inches away from him, and cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over his lower lip.

"W-what are you d-doing?" he stammered.

"Don't pretend that you don't like it." She breathed, and pressed her body against him. How good her breasts felt over his chest! Her other hand gripped his hair, and she stared to place kisses on his neck.

He let out an involuntary moan, but realized what was happening. "I-I . . . d-don't." He pleaded. No matter how much he had fantasized and no matter how much he wanted to give in – he was not going to cheat on his wife.

Her lips traced up his neck, "Shut up and kiss me, Teddy." She whispered in his ear, sucking on his ear lobe.

It felt _so_ good. She nibbled on it, moaning which only made him harder – if that was even possible. He knew he should put a stop to it, but finally having Dominique . . . that would be amazing. And feeling her lips on his skin – it had set him on fire.

Maybe, maybe he could let things continue – maybe it would just be for the night – or maybe it was just a very descriptive dream – maybe –

"Don't think so much, Teddy. I know you want it . . ." Her words send shivers down his spine. The pain and pleasure was intensely overwhelming.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He wanted it – he wanted her. He pushed her body against the stack of books, and pressed his lips on hers. He felt her body crumble just as his will of righteousness as he began to take control.

He stopped thinking anything that would put a stop to this experience, yes, he did. The only thing on his mind then was to devour Dominique Weasley – to pleasure her – and in turn, have her pleasure him.

* * *

**AN: Wow, when I actually had this idea – it didn't involve anything physical or descriptive. I don't usually write like this, but yeah – always a first? **

**I hope this wasn't lousy and you liked it. **

**I'm nervous here, do let me know what you thought of it. =)**


End file.
